Once Burned, Forever Bitter: A Loving Hatred
It was night-time. After the love-fest was over, Nnoitra had to get some room away from the team... especially the school-girl themed whore and spiky-haired.... damn it, he couldn't come up with anything! However, at the moment, that didn't matter: the Hell tournament was coming up very soon, and by the time Loly and Menoly left, it would start. Therefore, the Espada needed to prepare himself, and he did it in the way he knew how. Slaughter. Upon wandering the city for a moment, he found many Adjuchas walking around, just asking to be killed. Gladly, he took the advantage. With a swing of Santa Teresa and a lick of his lips, he was off like a bullet, challenging, fighting, and killing the Arrancar in a brutal skirmish. Many more came, and many more were severed a brutal death. He swung like a brute, picking off enemies left to right, up and down. It didn't matter to him... as long as they were strong, he had no qualms murdering them in cold blood. If they were weak... oh, well. Still good exercise! His spiritual pressure, however, was quickly drawing more and more of them. Smiling, Nnoitra raised himself into a stance. He was going to have a lot of fun before this was over.... Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck walked across the rigged mountains of the Human World. Her brother Hollows were off at her campsite somewhere along the peaks; safe and secure; and much less heated then Hueco Mundo. Making her way across the mountains; she spotted a deserted city. Eyeing it; she could sense a spiritual presence. She would make her way there. Unsure and wanting some adventure; she decided to take the long trek down instead of being hasty with Sonido. SLASH! He had finished the gruesome acts. And now, a pile of Hollow corpses were laying on top of each other, courtesy of Nnoitra himself. He looked on with disdain and boredom, raising a bloodied Santa Teresa over his shoulder. He had only suffered a minor gash to one of his arms, to which he raised to his face and licked it from his shoulders. He was only regretful that it was his own blood... but at least he had gotten plenty to hunt. How long had it been since he had returned to this life? Before he had returned to this life? He was thankful that Senkaku wasn't the restrictive bastard that Aizen had been... under his temporary leadership, he was free to do whatever he wanted. Nothing could stop him from his climb to dominance. Nothing would stop him from becoming the strongest once again-- However, his eye widened, a sharp tick going through his mind. What the? Nel took her time venturing towards her destination. The more she went down the mountains... the larger; and oddly more destroyed the buildings appeared to be. Small blips on her Pesquisa vanished from sight one after the other... all the while that one in particular remained. Deciding to pick up the pace; she began running. Nel wanted to see what all this commotion was from... It couldn't be coming. The reiatsu that was coming his way shouldn't have been sensed. He shook his head, closing his eyes and blinking them a few times in order to make sure his senses weren't fooling him. But it was still there, heading towards his way like a freight train! He felt shock run through him, his teeth gritting, and his eyes narrowed. The presence that was coming towards him should've been weaker! He wasn't supposed to be feeling that of a strong Arrancar, but that of a weakened presence! That was how he had last seen and sensed it... He knew who it was. It was the very aura of the woman who had spit on him, his pride, and his nature. There was no grudge he considered to hold longer than the one than towards the newcomer. No matter how many times he had attempted on her life, she had simply thrown him off as if he was just the common cold, or a bug to be stomped. She was the obstacle that he had never gotten over in order to prove his worth, as well as the bane of his existance. The only plausible thought that would run through his mind was of how he would slaughter her, forever wiping that grin off of her face and destroying that bane. His superior, and mortal enemy, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. For the moment, he needed time to approach. With a Sonido, he vanished away from the area and behind the ruins of a building, leaving the Hollow pile behind. Nel finally made it to the city's limits. Still running forward... she could sense it was closer. And she knew it felt familiar... too familiar. Who the heck was it? Walking to the center of the streeet; piles of Hollows lay around. Turning her body to look in all directions. The signature was close... deathly close. Unsheathing her Zanpakuto; she held it backwards in a defensive fashion. Slowly; she made silent steps across the stone pavement, gazing at each decapitated and brutally beaten corpse. This city was a slaughter house... and the whole city was a demolition zone... She hadn't noticed him. He allowed himself to stay hidden, a small satisfaction at her loss of sensing him. His snake-like eye was narrowed as he lifted Santa Teresa to his chest. It seemed that he was tense. However, he was actually quite calm, pondering his situation. He sure as hell wouldn't hesitate to attack... but he didn't know about her. As of now, he could make an attempt and take her out with one hit before she could realize it... but, then again, if she was here, then that would've meant those three bozos were with her. He could either take the good piece of meat now... ...or the leftovers. A sneer crossed his face at the thought. Getting the bitch riled up? It was one of his specialities. Her only hope was that she could stop him in time... and he wasn't a pushover anymore when it came to speed. Immediately, he disappeared, taking off to where she had came from in an effort to find his targets. Nel did notice him now... she could feel the presence retreating up the mountain... why? It hit her quickly. The presence was Nnoitira... and her brothers were back there! Holding in her emotion; she used her own Sonido to hurry and catch up with him. There wasn't a chance he'd get there before her... she had already proved time and time again she was faster then him. If he hurt her brothers, there'd be hell to pay! It wasn't very much of a surprise. As Nnoitra ran across the roof-tops, he looked to his side and spotted Nelliel pursuing him from afar. He felt a thrill rush through him, and his trademark grin crossed his face. He gripped Santa Teresa with one hand as he ran. His fight with Tia Harribel allowed him to get an idea of what her speed was, and he was able to keep up with her. Back then, there would've been a heavier gap between their levels. But now, it had closed all too quickly. As his senses activated once again, their signatures came within range, and he picked up the pace in order to beat Nelliel to the finish. It was now or never.